Juegos de niños
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Me sacas la lengua, te tiro del pelo'. Son niños aunque ya no lo son, aunque la primavera haya dado paso al más crudo invierno y los juegos de la infancia hayan quedado muy, muy lejos. Arthur/Morgana


**Disclaimer:** La serie 'Merlin' pertenece a la BBC.

**Título:** Juegos de niños

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Claim:** Arthur Pendragon

**Pareja:** 1/10 Arthur/Morgana. Escrito para 10pairings

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** _Me sacas la lengua, te tiro del pelo_. Son niños aunque ya no lo son, aunque la primavera haya dado paso al más crudo invierno y los juegos de la infancia hayan quedado muy, muy lejos.

Dedicado a vrydeus porque sé que shippea aunque sea un poco esta pareja y a la multishipper de nyaza que la pobre se pasó meses tratando de convencerme de ver esta serie y yo, necia de mí, sin hacerle caso.

* * *

**Juegos de niños**

_Seis primaveras_

Las ropas de gala le pican y el cuello alto le aprieta la garganta, pero el joven príncipe Arthur mantiene la pose correspondiente a su rango y a su sangre noble. O al menos debería hacerlo, pero la verdad es que se la pasa cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, tirando del cuello alto para que se afloje y rascándose cuando cree que nadie está mirando. Lo cual es la mayor parte del tiempo, porque pese a su alto rango el príncipe Arthur, heredero al trono de la próspera Camelot, no es más que un niño de seis años perdido en un océano de adultos. Todos le sonríen y le hacen reverencias al verlo, pero se olvidan de él nomás desaparece de su vista. A Arthur no le importaría, si no fuera porque su padre tampoco parece verlo.

Se lo han explicado. Sus tutores, su nana, hasta el viejo Gaius que tiene mil años y otras tantas arrugas. Su padre es un hombre importante, el hombre más importante del mundo entero porque es el rey de Camelot y todos esperan que solucione sus problemas y les diga qué hacer, por lo que es natural que nunca tenga tiempo para tonterías. Se lo han explicado y Arthur asintió y dijo que lo entendía, pero no le molestaría que de tanto en tanto su padre se dignase a mirarlo para comprobar que su único hijo no está muriéndose de asfixia.

O desfalleciendo de aburrimiento, en cualquier caso.

Entonces, la ve. Trenzas del chocolate más negro, piel de nubes de verano y vestido de sirena de canción de cuna. Es pequeña, tan pequeña como él o tal vez más, pero sus ojos son enormes y brillantes, atentos a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Parece fascinada por su entorno y Arthur no entiende, porque no hay nada interesante allí, nada más que adultos con ropas tiesas, candelabros cargados de velas e hileras de bandejas con comida que no tiene permitido tocar. Pero ella sí es interesante y él no puede dejar de mirarla hasta que sus ojos se encuentran. Ella lo mira un momento, frunce el ceño y luego da vuelta la cara, perdiendo todo interés en él.

Arthur se la queda mirando con la boca abierta. Que lo ignoren los adultos es una cosa (Arthur supone que debe ser difícil para ellos verle, considerando que están tan arriba y él tan abajo) pero que lo haga una niña, una niña que no es ni más importante ni más alta que él, es algo completamente diferente.

Sólo después del banquete logra escapar el tiempo suficiente de la supervisión adulta para acercarse a la niña de trenzas oscuras. La observa a cierta distancia, demasiado orgulloso para hablarle después de su desaire. Al cabo de un momento ella nota su mirada furibunda y con todo descaro, le saca la lengua.

A Arthur lo han criado escuchando antiguas historias de caballería, donde los héroes no sólo rescataban a las doncellas sino que eran buenos y educados con ellas. Pero esta niña no es ninguna doncella de cuento y ciertamente Arthur no está pensando en ningún tipo de caballerosidad cuando toma una de sus oscuras trenzas y tira con fuerza.

La niña suelta un gritito ahogado, sus ojos enormes llenándose de lágrimas. Abre la boca y Arthur está convencido de que lo va a acusar entre gritos y llantos, y probablemente su padre lo castigue por una eternidad y quizás debería disculparse antes de que sea demasiado tarde pero Arthur nunca se disculpa ante nadie, no agacha la cabeza ante ninguna persona que no sea su padre y no va a empezar con esta niña.

Una niña que, en vez de ponerse a chillar con todas sus fuerzas, le da una buena patada en la espinilla.

- Niños, ¿se puede saber qué hacen?

El viejo Gaius los mira por debajo de sus cejas grises, y deben ofrecer un aspecto sospechoso, la chica frotándose el cuero cabelludo mientras Arthur se abraza a su pierna lastimada.

- ¿Están metiéndose en problemas?

Dos pares de ojos claros de encuentran por un brevísimo instante y un millón de palabras se cruzan entre ellos antes de que la niña niegue con la cabeza, secundada por Arthur.

- No, señor. Sólo estábamos jugando.

Es extraño como, en un solo instante, pueden forjarse al mismo tiempo una rivalidad y una alianza, guerra y armisticio, una amistad y una neutralidad armada.

-

_Ocho veranos_

Él avanza por el borde del arroyo, atacando con su espada de madera huestes enteras de enemigos imaginarios. El sol se filtra por entre las hojas de los árboles, creando dibujos de sombras y luces en el suelo que huellan sus pies inquietos, el rumor del agua entonando un canto de guerra que sólo llega a sus oídos infantiles.

Una voz familiar lo arranca de su juego y al levantar la vista la ve pocos metros más adelante, de rodillas en la tierra, cantando suavemente mientras forma montoncitos con guijarros y ramitas.

- Jo, ¿te estás haciendo un nido, Cuervo?

Ella frunce la nariz, sin levantar la vista.

- Cállate, Arthur – Su voz suena calma pero él sabe que ha logrado irritarla. El odiado apodo de "Cuervo" siempre lo logra y no puede evitar la sonrisita de suficiencia que se dibuja en su rostro.

- No me vas a decir que el anterior ya te va chico, si sigues tan enana como siempre.

- ¡Mejor enana que con piernas de escoba! – exclama ella, clavando su mirada furibunda en él – Y para que sepas, no es un nido. Estoy construyendo una torre.

Arthur frunce el ceño, mirando el montón de ramitas y guijarros que Morgana intenta unir con barro y fuerza de voluntad.

- Pues no parece una torre. Parece un nido.

- Y tú pareces un idiota pegándole al aire con tu vara de madera y nadie te dice nada.

- ¡No es una vara, es una espada!

- Las espadas son de metal, zopenco.

- ¡No me digas zopenco!

- ¡Entonces no me llames enana y métete en tus propios asuntos!

En algún punto de la discusión, Arthur ha empezado a acercarse más y más a ella, quien intenta apartarlo de un manotazo. Él la esquiva, da un paso en falso, resbala y en sus intentos por mantener el equilibrio, patea (increíblemente sin querer) la enclenque construcción de Morgana. Los dos contemplan con maravillado horror cómo el proyecto de torre se derrumba ante sus ojos. Unos segundos pasan en silencio, el rumor del arroyo el único sonido que llega a sus oídos, hasta que Morgana se pone de pie y arroja a Arthur al suelo con un grito de ira.

La espada de madera vuela por los aires y cae en el arroyo, pero ninguno de los dos se percata de este nimio detalle. Arthur está tratando de apartar las manos de Morgana, que se han aferrado a sus cabellos dorados para tirar con fuerza, y los dos ruedan por el barro entre gritos, insultos, codazos y empujones.

- Entonces, Tom, necesitaríamos esas espadas cuanto antes si queremos que la segunda división esté preparada para partir cuando...

Las palabras del caballero LeFay se cortan en seco ante la visión de su hija dándole un rodillazo en el estómago al príncipe heredero de Camelot. Años de amistad no evitan que se le forme un nudo en el estómago cuando se da vuelta a mirar al hombre que camina a su izquierda, pero en el rostro del Rey sólo hay una cansada resignación.

- ¿Otra vez?

Al escuchar la voz grave de Uther los dos niños dejan de forcejear al instante y levantan la vista. El caballero LeFay piensa que el terror en los rostros de su hija y del príncipe resultarían cómicos si no fuera por las ganas de estrangularlos a ambos que siente en este momento.

Uther, en cambio, dirige una sola mirada al aspecto lastimoso de los niños y sacude la cabeza.

- Dígame, Tom – El herrero da un respingo cuando su señor se dirige a él e inclina la cabeza respetuosamente. La voz de Uther se mantiene fría y calma al decir - ¿No le gustaría llevarse un par de niños para que le hagan compañía a su Guinevere?

_-_

_Diez otoños_

En un remolino de hojas ocres y amarillas, dos niños corren a toda velocidad, saltando por sobre piedras y troncos sin preocuparse por el barro que mancha sus botas, sin pestañear ante los rasguños que dejan las ramas de los arbustos en sus brazos o los desgarrones en sus ropas. Corren con la velocidad que da la adrenalina, el frenesí que provoca la competencia.

_Las niñas no pueden correr como los chicos_, dijo él. _Por eso usan esos vestidos tontos, porque no se pueden mover tan rápido y entonces no importa lo que se pongan._

_Puedo correr tan rápido como tú_ dijo ella. _Puedo correr _más_ rápido que tú_.

Corren sin preocuparse por una posible caída, sin pensar en lo que dirán los adultos si los ven, corren con el abandono que sólo se siente cuando las tardes de otoño parecen eternas y es imposible creer que un día crecerás.

_No puedes ganarme_ bufó él y ella sonrió. _¿Quieres apostar?_

_Como quieras_ le contestó, seguro de sí mismo. _¿Por qué apostamos?_

La sonrisa de ella se volvió más pronunciada._ Si gano, me dejas montar tu yegua por una semana_.

Él estuvo a punto de negarse, porque la yegua con el poco original (pero aún así digno) nombre de _Estrella fugaz_ era la niña de sus ojos, pero nunca fue capaz de decirle que no a un reto, menos cuando era ella quien lo planteaba.

_De acuerdo. Y si yo gano, eres mi esclava por una semana._

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó. _Hecho._

Corren, corren como si sus pies se deslizaran sobre el viento, como si temieran que la tierra se deshaga debajo de sus zapatos si no se mueven lo suficientemente aprisa. Corren sin prestar atención a dónde los llevan sus pasos y Arthur sólo tiene un instante para clavar los talones en el suelo antes de la colisión contra su propio padre. Morgana no tiene los mismos reflejos y sus zapatitos de satén derrapan sobre la gravilla y Uther tiene que sostenerla del codo para que no se caiga al suelo.

Con el corazón aún golpeándole dentro del pecho y los oídos zumbando, Arthur traga saliva. Ésta vez sí que la ha hecho buena. Endereza los hombros, preparándose mentalmente para la reprimenda monumental que se le viene encima... reprimenda que nunca llega, porque Uther ni siquiera lo mira, porque Uther sólo tiene ojos para Morgana y Arthur no lo entiende, no entiende la mirada en los ojos de su padre cuando se lleva a la niña de la mano por el sendero, no lo entiende hasta que ella clava sus pies en el suelo, niega con la cabeza y rompe a llorar.

La encuentra un par de horas más tarde sentada en el alféizar de su ventana preferida, aquella que mira en dirección a los montes brumosos tras los cuales un día partió su padre para enfrentar una batalla de la que ya saben que no regresará.

Arthur se detiene un momento, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, tirándose de los puños de la camisa. Arthur Pendragon nunca se siente incómodo, nunca titubea, siempre avanza hacia delante con la cabeza en alto. Arthur Pendragon puede enfrentarse a caballos encabritados, las aguas tempestuosas del río, a dragones imaginarios y puede hasta hacerle frente a la furia de su padre, pero no puede enfrentarse a la expresión desolada en los ojos de Morgana, su mirada perdida en lo que ya nunca volverá.

Entonces, porque nunca le han enseñado qué debe decir, porque no sabe muy bien qué se supone que tiene que hacer, simplemente se deja caer junto a ella en el alféizar.

- Puedes montar a _Estrella fugaz_ mañana. Si quieres.

Ella aprieta la mandíbula, sin mirarle.

- No quiero tu lástima, Arthur.

Algo en su voz le duele más que una cachetada pero Arthur también puede apretar los dientes y encajar el golpe. Y quizás, por una vez, tragarse un poco de su orgullo.

- No es lástima. Llegaste antes que yo. Ganaste.

Esta vez ella sí se da vuelta para mirarle, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ... psé – masculla Arthur entre dientes. – Pero sólo lo lograste porque Padre me distrajo.

- Tonterías – replica ella con una sonrisita de suficiencia – Soy más rápida que tú. Admítelo.

- Claro que no – le espeta él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – Sólo tuviste suerte.

- Dices eso porque eres un mal perdedor.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

Y en la larga e infatigable discusión que sigue, igual a tantas otras antes que ella, idéntica a muchas más que están por venir, los ojos de Morgana pierden un poco esa expresión desolada de niña perdida y aunque Arthur no lo admitirá nunca, eso bien vale la herida en su orgullo.

-

_Veinte inviernos_

La encuentra de pie mirando por la misma ventana de aquella tarde cuando la noticia de que su padre no regresaría del campo de batalla la alcanzó con la fuerza de un huracán. Ya no es la niña que era en aquel entonces: las trenzas oscuras se derraman en forma de bucles por su espalda, su rostro de marfil ha perdido el perfil de la infancia, sus manos delicadas hace mucho tiempo que no se dedican a construir castillos con barro y piedras. Y sin embargo, él aún puede ver en los rasgos de esta mujer de mirada ausente a la niña que se burlaba de él y tironeaba de su manga cuando quería su ayuda, la niña que se asustaba con las tormentas y llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto cuando la asaltaban las pesadillas. Pesadillas que él sabe que nunca desaparecieron, pero que ella aprendió a disimular con pócimas y mejunjes y sonrisas tirantes la mañana siguiente.

Él ya no le pregunta por ellas, ella ya no llama a la puerta de su cuarto en medio de la noche cuando está asustada. Pero el idioma que se aprende en la primera infancia no se olvida fácilmente y aún hoy él puede leer en sus gestos, en las sombras que oscurecen sus ojos claros lo que necesita saber. Nunca nadie ha creído que él sea particularmente observador, ni siquiera ella, pero no necesitaría serlo tampoco para poder ver el miedo que emana de ella y la envuelve como una capa de finas e indestructibles cadenas.

- Arthur.

No se ha dado vuelta para mirarlo. Nunca ha tenido que hacerlo para saber que él estaba allí.

- Morgana, no deberías estar aquí. Te congelarás en este pasillo – Sin esperar a que ella responda, él se acerca en pocas zancadas y se quita la capa para ponerla sobre sus hombros, cubiertos sólo por una fina túnica de gasa azul. Ella por una vez no protesta y usa la capas para envolver sus brazos blancos como el mármol, sin apartar nunca la vista de las montañas brumosas más allá de la ventana.

- No puedo quedarme en mis habitaciones, Arthur. Sólo estar allí sentada, esperando...

Él podría señalarle que no puede hacer mucho más que eso en el pasillo con gélidas ráfagas de aire pero aún él tiene más tacto que eso. En cambio se queda de pie a su lado, observándola mientras ella sigue mirando por la ventana, el silencio extendiéndose como un pesado manto sobre ellos.

El más crudo invierno está asolando Camelot, un invierno cuya gelidez se siente no sólo en la piel sino también debajo de ella, en sus corazones y sus espíritus. Porque no sólo el frío asola su tierra, sino también la guerra forjándose más allá de los muros de la ciudad, el miedo y la desolación propagándose dentro de ellos. La noche más oscura se cierne sobre ellos y la luz del amanecer parece cada vez más lejana a medida que la guerra estrecha su cerco en torno a Camelot.

- No vayas.

Su voz es apenas un suspiro pero Arthur la reconocería en cualquier parte, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

- Por favor – Y por primera vez lo mira, sus ojos clavándose en los suyos, su mano delicada aferrándose al brazo enfundado en la plateada cota de malla – No vayas con ellos.

No es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación. A lo largo de los años las circunstancias han cambiado más de una vez, pero las palabras y la emoción tras ellas son siempre las mismas.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Morgana. Es mi deber, lo sabes.

- ¿Ni siquiera por mí? Arthur, sabes que no lo soportaría si te sucediera algo.

Casi se siente impresionado: Morgana no suele dejarse atacar por arrebatos de sensibilidad, no como ahora, que toma sus manos entre las suyas y sus ojos buscan los suyos, la mirada suplicante, casi desesperada en ellos absolutamente inconfundible.

Pero Arthur no puede ceder. Arthur no _quiere_ ceder. Y en el fondo, Morgana ya lo sabe. Durante años ella se ha jactado de su poder sobre él y sus dotes de manipulación, pero ambos saben que la mitad de las veces que Arthur cede a sus demandas es sólo para ahorrarse molestias y la otra mitad son cosas que él iba a hacer de todos modos. Los Pendragon son una estirpe de determinación y testarudez, su don y su maldición. Morgana lo sabe, ambos lo saben, pero ella tiene que intentar detener la furia de la marea con sus propias manos al menos una última vez.

- No puedo abandonar a mis hombres para quedarme aquí contigo. Ellos dependen de mí, Camelot depende de mí... Mi padre depende de mí.

Una sombra cruza las facciones de Morgana ante sus últimas palabras. Calla, sin embargo, y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa desganada, triste.

- Diga lo que te diga, te marcharás igual, ¿verdad?

Él le devuelve la sonrisa pero los músculos de su rostro se sienten tirantes.

- Bueno, ya me conoces de sobra, ¿no? Jamás escucho un buen consejo.

La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Morgana cuando aprieta sus manos con fuerza y sus ojos lo miran con más intensidad que nunca.

- Arthur, prométeme que volverás. Prométeme que regresarás sano y salvo.

- Morgana, sabes que no –

- Eres lo único que me queda, Arthur.

Él quiere decirle que eso no es cierto pero ella hunde el rostro en su pecho, un sollozo quedo escapando de sus labios. Desconcertado, Arthur tarda un momento en reaccionar y envuelve su frágil cuerpo con sus brazos hasta que los sollozos se detienen y ella levanta la vista. Sus ojos tienen la profundidad del océano, sus pestañas oscura brillantes de lágrimas prontas a caer. Una de ellas rueda por su mejilla y sin pensarlo Arthur levanta una mano para secarla. Morgana se inclina hacia el contacto cerrando los ojos y su belleza duele dentro de su pecho de una manera que no puede explicar. Y entonces, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, él se inclina hacia delante y la besa.

En un primer momento, Arthur se siente como si estuviera besando una estatua de mármol, los labios de Morgana fríos y cerrados bajo los suyos. Está a punto de apartarse, convencido de que (otra vez) ha metido la pata hasta el fondo (pero no piensa en ninguna excusa, porque Arthur Pendragon no se excusa, nunca) cuando siente los dedos de Morgana enredarse en sus cabellos. Tira con la misma fuerza que lo hacía cuando era niña y no debería ser placentero, no debería ser placentero en absoluto, pero entonces los labios de Morgana se entreabren y responde al beso, haciendo que Arthur se olvide del tirón de pelo (ella siempre hizo eso, siempre le hizo olvidar el dolor con una sonrisa, el insulto con una palabra de afecto disimulada con sarcasmo).

No es el primer beso de Arthur. Ya no es un niño y nunca ha sido tímido o recatado. Ha habido otros besos, otros labios, otro aliento entremezclándose con el suyo. Ninguno de esos besos, empero, puede compararse. Los besos de Morgana tienen fuego y hielo, tienen interminables tardes de otoño corriendo a toda velocidad a través de remolinos de hojas, sol de verano derritiéndose en su piel, cielos tormentosos y las aguas de un lago tan profundo que nunca será vadeado. El perfume de sus cabellos encierra todos los jardines que rodean Camelot y el calor de la almohada tras una noche de sueño profundo, el abrazo de Morgana es la vuelta a un hogar del que nunca supo que hubiera partido.

Unos pocos minutos, unos miles de días y eones de horas, veinte años en un beso que no debería terminarse nunca pero lo hace. No se apartan demasiado, las manos enguantadas de Arthur acariciando su sien, sus cabellos, los delicados dedos de Morgana dibujando círculos en su nuca. La mira a los ojos y nada ha cambiado en ellos, siguen siendo los mismos que atrajeron su atención en una estancia llena de adultos tiesos como estatuas cuando tenían seis años y la primavera parecía eterna.

Ya no son niños y la primavera ha quedado muy, muy lejos, devorada por un crudo invierno, pero en sus ojos Arthur puede verse como era entonces, como aún _es_ en algún rincón de su pecho cubierto por la cota de malla.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes, ¿verdad? Está bien – lo interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar y es tan típico de ella, tan característico como sus ojos azules y sus túnicas etéreas. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y Arthur casi, casi se lo perdona, como siempre. – Entiendo porqué sientes que tienes que irte y si no lo hicieras, no serías quien eres. Y de todos modos... – Un suspiro escapa sus labios, sin resignación, sin tristeza, sólo aceptación mientras dice, como quien enuncia un hecho – De todos modos, sé que por más que te atraigan los ojos azules, la piel blanca y los cabellos oscuros, no son los míos los que provocan tus anhelos.

Arthur abre la boca para negarlo con vehemencia, porque se ha pasado meses negándoselo a sí mismo y es ya un reflejo natural, pero la mirada casi divertida de Morgana le indica que no vale la pena siquiera intentarlo. Él puede engañarse a sí mismo pero no puede engañarla a ella, no cuando se conocen uno al otro mejor de lo que conocen el reflejo en el espejo.

Ella sabe lo que él no puede admitir ni siquiera a sí mismo, así como él sabe que en su corazón ella anhela una piel menos pálida que la suya, unos ojos oscuros y cálidos y manos ásperas por el trabajo que aún así pueden prodigar caricias más suaves que las suyas. Arthur lo sabe y calla, porque no hace falta decir más nada, porque el idioma que inventaron con los ojos cuando tenían seis años aún no ha sido olvidado.

Se despide de ella besándola por última vez, prometiéndole que regresará a ella, promesa que no le cuesta en absoluto. Porque quizás sean otros ojos como agua de lago, otra piel clara, otros cabellos oscuros los que invaden sus sueños, quizás no sea su rostro el que despierta el anhelo de la joven... pero ellos dos siguen siendo para el otro lo que han sido siempre y eso no cambiará jamás, porque Morgana es el hogar y Arthur nunca dejará de volver a él.


End file.
